Celebrate With Me
by Fiery Wings
Summary: It's a week before Valentines day and everything has been awfully...quiet. Shizuo just knew that something was up. Something that apparently Shinra and Kadota knew but were not telling him. But when he does find out... (Shizaya)
1. Chapter 1

It was one week to valentine day and Shizuo's life had been, believe it or not, rather peaceful. For one, the number of people wanting to fight him had reduced. Boys were busy trying to woo girls or to create a generally favourable impression of themselves by not picking fights.

Shinra had gotten excessively annoying but Kadota had always managed to get him to leave before Shizuo could burst.

But the best (and probably most dangerous) thing was that Izaya was laying low. Izaya wasn't picking fights with him or sending gangs after him. He was sure of that. But he was also sure that the flea was planning something. Something big and nasty that would once again invariably mess up his life. After all Izaya was _always_ up to something!

He was attending more and more classes and **NOT** annoying Shizuo during those times. As if that was not enough to get Shizuo suspicious, rumours could be heard all around Raijin that Izaya was looking for a 'special someone' during Valentine week. Izaya's fanbase had gone through the roof and his fangirls were preparing excessively for Valentine's day.

" _Izaya-san talked to me today. He said he really likes chocolates"_

" _Hey I heard from the sempais that Izaya likes stuff toys. Kya~ So cute~"_

" _The juniors are getting him Flowers. Apparently he likes Flowers"_

" _He told me personally to get him a cake"_

" _Izaya-kun confided in me and told me he has a girlish side too. He was so cute yesterday! I'm going to get him something really cute for Valentines day"_

Usually Izaya would stay away from such events claiming that it was his to observe and not take part. Last year he went out of his way to piss Shizuo off and that resulted in both of them ending up being bloody and injured and had to be broken apart by Simon.

"What's with all these rumours?" Shizuo asked during lunch.

"Well Izaya _is_ planning something" Shinra said

"So you do know something" Kadota said

Shinra laughed "Yeah and it's pretty big, at least for him. Anyway he's working way too hard for this one. Oh but don't worry Izaya's not going to cause trouble on Valentinrs day. I'm not guaranteeing what happens afterwards though"

Shizuo groaned. Now he was sure that Izaya was planning something. Sure he could just find out what but the flea was way too sneaky. He would figure Shizuo out before he even gets to the surface of whatever it was that the flea was planning.

Guess he'll just have to wait.

And waiting wasn't difficult at all. Most of the week went by peacefully but Shizuo was still edgy. Shinra had basically confirmed that Izaya was planning something so he was trying to be on his guard. The last thing he wanted was violence on a day dedicated to love.

Shizuo knew that no one would love him. He'd never be able to get into a relation with anyone due to his anger issues. But at least he didn't want to spoil it for others. He wanted the residents of Ikebukuro to enjoy tomorrow. It's the least he could do for the city

As Shizuo entered class he noticed something very, very rare.

Izaya was fighting

With Shinra.

The only thing that could possibly be weirder than Izaya and Shinra's friendship would probably be a headless woman. Izaya and Shinra were strange. They understood each other, they stayed away from each other's lives but really no one had ever seen them fight before. At least as far as Shizuo's knowledge went.

But then again everything was possible in Ikebukuro

"I'm telling you I'm going to spend the day with Celty"

"And I'm telling you it won't _be_ an entire day. Just a couple of hours at max. You meet Celty everyday"

"But tomorrow is special!" Shinra wined

Izaya groaned then sighed

"Then think about it this way." Izaya said "You tell her that you're spending a couple of hours at a _Friend's_ house and you _tell_ her the reason. What do you think? How would she react?"

Shinra remained quiet. Izaya had his attention now.

"Think about it" Izaya couldn't keep himself from smirking "She'll think how nice you are. A caring guy. Someone who is even good with kids. Imagine that Shinra, It's every woman's dream you know~" He finished in the sing song voice that he usually used to prove his superiority to others.

"Oh you're right! Of course that would be brilliant!" Shinra exclaimed "My dear Celty will definitely fall for me!"

"If she's real" Shizuo commented from his seat next to Shinra

"Oh she's definitely real and She's….." and so for the rest of the hour both Izaya and Shizuo were stuck listening to Shinra's constant rambling about his 'girlfriend'.

"Tomorrow is valentine's day" Shizuo sighed. It was lunch time and the gang was sitting on the rooftop of Raijin peacefully eating their lunch. Actually the three of them were eating lunch. Izaya was making call after call, switching many different languages with many different people.

' _Clients probably'_ Shizuo thought. ' _The flea's so smart. He should use all that intelligence and do something good for once'_

"Yes. Done. I'll be there" Izaya said in smooth English through the phone. He then cut the call and went away only briefly stopping to tell Shinra to take notes for him.

' _He doesn't need them'_ Shizuo thought

"So then…" Shizuo spoke once Izaya was out of earshot "What's that Flea planning?"

"Oh Shizuo-kun You don't know? You didn't get an invite?" Shinra asked

"Don't be stupid Shinra. Why would Izaya invite Shizuo?" Kadota asked as he sipped from his milkshake.

"Hmm..I guess you're right. Well then Shizuo-kun, if you want to find out how about you come with us tomorrow?" Shinra smiled

"Wait Shinra I don't think that's a good idea." Kadota warned

"No. I'll come" Shizuo said "I want to find out what that Flea is doing" _Especially if it involves me_

"Great!" Shinra said happily "It'll be fun. Oh my dear Celty would be soooo proud of me!"

Shizuo and Kadota both groaned simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya was in school for only half a day. He left school during lunch but before that he made sure to finish what he had started. He met every single person who was supposed to give him gifts. He collected all the cards and listened to every girl's confession, sometimes going as far as rejecting groups of girls together just cause he didn't have time.

It was simple really. All these poor humans were fawning on him right from the first. A little nudging here, a little pretending there and soon enough he had what he wanted in his hands. Everything was gift wrapped of course. He had specifically told his humans that he wanted it gift wrapped.

As far as the expensive things were concerned, all he had to do was blackmail some of his peers and he got what he needed. After all he didn't need to spend his resources buying all these if people were oh so willing to do it for him.

"Everything is finally done" Izaya stretched his hands and merrily skipped on the side walk "The cards have been burnt. The gifts have been delivered. I'm just happy Celty didn't bother asking who all those gifts were for but then again Shinra probably told her already"

After setting up everything at home he decided to go out.

'I'm going to do this.' He thought

 _I'm really going to do this!_

"Okay so here's the plan. We're going to wait for him here" Shinra said

"But why are we here and why must we wait for him?" Shizuo asked getting mildly irritated now

They were in Izaya's house waiting for him to come back. Shinra had insisted that Shizuo had to come along if he wanted to know what was happening. Shizuo for one gave into his curiosity despite the potential danger. It was Izaya after all. Better safe than sorry.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough" Shinra said cheerfully

"Shinra" Shizuo called out his name menacingly

Kadota sighed. "Forget him Shizuo I'll explain it to you" he said

Kadota and Shizuo both sat on the couch while Shinra went into the kitchen.

"Today is Izaya's sister's birthday" he said

"Izaya has a sister?!" Shizuo asked incredulously

"Not one. He has two sisters. Twins actually" Shinra shouted from the kitchen

"Yes. He does. And all this you see around you, it's for their birthday. He's gone to get them now. He'll be here soon and that's why we should wait for him here."

Shizuo looked around. The whole house was filled with gifts. Gifts that Izaya had gotten today at school. Or more like those that he had forced others to give him. Every part of the living room was filled with gifts. Flowers were strategically placed to make the otherwise dull home look lively and there was a huge cake in the kitchen.

But otherwise the house was so…plain

"Is this really the Flea's house or did he rent it?" Shizuo asked. "It's like nobody lives here"

Shinra laughed, now having joined them on the couch

"It's his house alright. He lives here with his sisters. Both his parents are abroad for work. They're usually never here. He cleaned it up. Usually it's filled with Mairu and Kururi's things. If you ever visit him, you can tell kids live here. It's always so messy!"

"Hmm" Shizuo nodded in acknowledgement as his eyes roamed around the place. He had a brother but his house looked more like a home than Izaya's.

"But really shouldn't he have decorated it a little at least? We always decorate the house like crazy when it's someone's birthday" Shizuo said

"Maybe he decorated their room?" Kadota said

"Or the flowers are all there is" Shinra said

"Why don't you find out? All their rooms are on the first floor. Izaya's on the right and Mairu and Kururi's on the left" Shinra said

Shizuo thought for a moment but decided to do it anyway. Seeing the Flea's room might just tell him something interesting about the flea.

He went to Mairu and Kururi's room first. It was like any other kid's room except that their boundaries were clearly set. Everything in the room was divided into two and both the sides were differently decorated. The room was clean but wasn't decorated.

Maybe Shinra was right. Maybe the flowers are the only decorations.

He then decided to visit Izaya's room. He hesitated. This was the Flea's room. This was real! He took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was like another room. Any room at all really. It had nothing in it that said it was Izaya's room. There was absolutely no personal touch in his room. It was like as if he was living off of someone else's space.

The room looked detached. The room felt lonely and suddenly Shizuo couldn't take it anymore. He quickly went outside and closed the room behind him. That room…Izaya's room…why did it radiate so much sadness?

A chorus of Happy Birthday and shrieking of little girls broke his train of thought. He quickly went downstairs to see that Izaya has arrived with his sisters. He was talking to Shinra while his sisters had already skipped to the kitchen with Kadota looking after them

"What's the age difference between you guys?" Shizuo asked even before he realised what he said

The flea jumped a little from his voice "Shizu-chan what brings you here?" he asked with a snide expression, hand already holding a switch blade.

"Actually I invited him. Thought you'd like the extra company" Shinra said.

Izaya looked at Shinra for a long moment, then at Shizuo. Finally he shrugged and put his blade inside. This small action surprised Shizuo but he chose not to say anything about it.

"To answer your question they turned 7" he said then disappeared into the kitchen. Shizuo and Shinra looked at each other for a moment. Shizuo shocked that Izaya was behaving for once and Shinra just stood there with a smile.

"Hurry up you two we're cutting the cake!" Izaya called from the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Iza-nii what's this"

"Iza-Nii chocolates"

"Iza-nii let's play with this"

"Nii read out story"

"Iza-nii, Iza-nii look, look this is sooo cute! This is the one I wanted"

"Iza-nii (Bought) lots of gifts"

"Iza-nii let's play with this"

"Let's play, let's play Iza-nii"

"Yes, yes calm down Mairu, Kururi."

"Throw the wrapper in the dustbin"

"Mairu wait! Take Kururi with you"

"God damn it you two! Calm down a bit!"

Shizuo couldn't take it anymore. The scene in front of him, of three siblings fighting was just too real, too homely to be associated with the flea. So while Kadota and Shinra were sitting on the couch and having fun at Izaya's expense, Shizuo quietly slipped out.

Out of the house, in the garden, Shizuo could finally breathe. Seeing Izaya in his own house, with his own sisters was a surreal experience. He was so annoyed, having to deal with two 7 year olds. Izaya didn't even look that annoyed when he had to deal with Shizuo

"Hahaha" Shizuo started laughing. Izaya had actually used his brains for something good today. So he had done all that, got everybody in one place to make sure he could celebrate his sisters' birthday. "God this is hilarious!"

"What's hilarious Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo quickly spun around to see Izaya coming out of the house. He had ditched that ridiculous jacket so not he was only in his red shirt and black pants.

"Left your sisters?" he asked

"No" Izaya said as he stretched his arms "Shinra and Dota-Chin are entertaining them now"

"What's with you, flea?"

"What do you mean?"

Izaya was now standing in front of Shizuo

"You adore your sisters" Shizuo smiled

"Oh Shizu-Chan…" Izaya mockingly turned around "Don't use that word on me"

And then there was a knife to Shizuo's throat.

Buit instead of getting angry, Shizuo was smiling. So was Izaya. Both of them held each other with intense passion. It was a question of who would explode first

'You shouldn't fight Shizu-Chan today. It's Mairu and Kururi's birthday' Izaya's brain helpfully reminded him.

Thankfully Izaya didn't need to back down first as they were both broken up from a potential fight by a postman. An unsuspecting, unknowing, new in town postman.

"A Post for Izaya Orihara"

"That's me" Izaya said as he took the post from him.

Izaya's face turned into a sad smile as he looked at the post

"I do all this for them and this is what you do for me" Izaya muttered to himself but Shizuo heard it considering he was standing really close.

Izaya was startled, momentarily haven forgotten about Shizuo's presence.

"What is it?" Shizuo asked again

Izaya bit his lower lip. He didn't want to tell Shizuo anything. But then again, it wasn't exactly information that would hurt him. Oh yes! If he hid it then it would seem like something that could hurt him. But if he accepted then he could have leverage! Superiority!

"Izaya" Shizuo waved a hand in front of his face "You spaced out"

Actually forget it. He wasn't telling this unpredictable brute anything.

Izaya scowled "Buzz off, Shizu-chan" and walked past him back inside the house. Shizuo followed.

Once inside, Shizuo realised just how much Izaya and his siblings resembled. Shinra and Kadota were on the floor while Mairu and Kururi were jumping around, squealing happily. Filled with energy, just as annoying as that Flea. He could only wonder what happened here, while they were outside.

"Mairu, Kururi, did you kill them?" Izaya said in an authoritative voice that even impressed Shizuo. He could never use that voice on Kasuka. If anything it was the opposite in his house.

"No we didn't" they both said simultaneously.

"Good" Izaya said. "This is for you guys" he gave them the post and went inside the kitchen.

Mairu and Kururi got excited and started tearing it apart

"God I never thought I'd be so happy to see Izaya ever in my life" Kadota said as both he and Shinra once again joined Shizuo on the couch.

"What's with him today?" Shizuo said "He's almost cute"

"hahaha" Shinra laughed "Actually today is almost sentimental for him"

"What do you mean?" Shizuo asked

"Well you see, Izaya's parents had left him to live alone when he was six"

"Six?!" Shizuo was shocked

"Yeah and from then onwards until his sisters were born, they didn't contact him. After his sisters were born every year on their birthday, they'd get a card from their parents"

"And Izaya?" Shizuo asked

"No cards for him?" Kadota asked

"Nope. Almost no contact for him. No cards, no greeting. There's a reason Izaya behaves like he does even though he won't accept it"

"So why is today sentimental for him?" Shizuo asked

"Mairu and Kururi turn 7 today. Izaya thinks that they might be abandoned too. Izaya is scared but that's just my speculation"

Screams of two young girls broke the conversation. The screams were coming from their rooms. Before anyone could react Izaya was already halfway through the stairway, Shizuo and Shinra following close behind.

* * *

The next day when Shizuo met Izaya, it was like everything had gone back to normal. Knifes and punches were thrown, they both ended up skipping classes and the chase went for hours!

But unlike every other time, the chase didn't end with Izaya running away or escaping. It ended with Izaya sitting on the rooftop on one of the tallest buildings in Ikebukuro.

"Go away Shizu-chan I'm done for the day"

Shizuo didn't. Instead he sat with the Flea. They both admired the sunset for a while until Shizuo spoke up

"So what happened yesterday?" Because Izaya had immediately sent everyone home after he had consoled his sisters and managed to get them to sleep.

"nothing much. They were just angry" He said

"Why?" Shizuo knew that if he didn't pry into it, Izaya will never tell him anything

"Think about it. Your parents who are supposed to be there for you don't do shit. A damn card is all that tells us they're not dead. They might as well die. We don't need them. I'm self-sufficient. I can take care of my sisters by myself"

Izaya was scowling but Shizuo did not point it out. Yesterday he had seen Izaya as a caring brother, today he was an annoyed child. Shizuo smiled.

'Human emotions suit him. He's cute like this'

"Hey Izaya, when is your birthday?"

Shizuo himself didn't know why he asked that. It was impulse and Shizuo was a rather impulsive human.

"Why do you ask Shizu-chan?"

"I'll celebrate with you"

"No you won't" Izaya was quick to tell him off

"Yes I will"

"Shizu-Chan, I'll send gangs after you"

"Go ahead. I'll still hunt you down you damn flea!"

* * *

A/N I was planning to end it here but who else wants to see Shizuo celebrate Izaya's birthday with him?

I sure want to

Till next time~

Make sure to review ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya had more than just kept his promise and Shizuo really shouldn't be surprised.

May the fourth has been hell for him just as Izaya wanted. He was probably watching from somewhere and enjoying Shizuo's misery. But Shizuo was stubborn and since he already promised to celebrate with Izaya then he was going to Celebrate with Izaya. Come hell or high water. Doesn't matter to a monster anyway.

Easier said than done. Shizuo was attacked by 3 different gangs on his way to school, got late, got attacked again in school, got detention and didn't get to meet Izaya all day

"Damn it! Where the hell is that flea?" Shizuo screamed. They were in the hallway. School was over and it was detention time…for Shizuo at least

Izaya smiled. It had been a long time since he had time for himself. Taking care of two little kids could be a pain. But today had been fun. He had almost gotten Shizuo killed _and_ had managed to get him to detention.

Now he could have some peace reading some of his favourite books in the library

'It's been far too long since I came here'

Cause Mairu and Kururi were sleeping over at a friend's place. He had the whole day to himself and more than enough time to donate to his books and the occasional humans he could see from the window.

After all school was long over and there was no one here seeing as how it wasn't even the exam season.

By the time it was evening, Izaya was lost in his book. But that didn't mean his senses were dulled. So when the door to the library opened, he already had a knife ready in his hand.

"Shitty Flea!" Shizuo greeted

"Shizu-Chan!" Izaya smiled and stood up from his place.

"Stupid Idiot you didn't have to send so many gangs after me! You almost destroyed your own gift"

Izaya was surprised and didn't bother hiding it. But a moment later the usual smirk was back in its place.

"What do you mean Shizu-chan? And how did you find me?"

"Following your scent is easy in an empty place Flea. And here this is what I meant"

He tossed a book towards Izaya which he easily caught, and proceeded to remove a small box from his bag. Which also, he gave to Izaya

"Happy Birthday Izaya"

Izaya looked at the book

'History of the world'

' _Shizu-Chan I've read this book'_

He then opened the box

A slice of chocolate cake

' _Shizu-Chan I hate sweets'_

But he smiled

He smiled a real, genuine smile

His gift

It was his gift

For him

For his birthday

He was happy

And the shitty Flea stood there holding the book close to his heart like it was something precious and looking at the cake like he had never seen one before.

And he looked up and Shizuo saw the smile, he saw the red eyes glint in the background of the sunset and suddenly he couldn't look at him anymore

So when Izaya said thank you it felt like his heart was pierced by one of his knifes and Shizuo had to clench his chest to reassure himself that he was okay, that Izaya had not actually cut him.

"I uh…Hope you like it"

"I hate it Shizu-chan" Izaya giggled, Shizuo blushed

"Fine then give it back to-"

"NO!" Izaya frowned and held the book even tighter to himself

Shizuo looked away

'Stupid Flea! Why does he look so happy'

As if having read his thoughts, Izaya spoke up

"Shizu-Chan I'm really happy today. So as an expression of my gratitude I will make a promise to you today. I Promise to stop sending gangs after you. From today onwards, I shall be the only one fighting you"

Shizuo looked at him, surprised of Izaya's words. But the smile he saw made him smirk.

Izaya was such a brat

"Oh yeah well then I'll make a promise to you too. I'll celebrate your birthday with you every year. If you kill me, I'll come back as a ghost to celebrate with you. If I kill you then I'll go to your grave every year to celebrate with you"

Izaya couldn't help but laugh

"Deal"

As the sun set in the distance, two mortal enemies enjoyed each other's presence.

* * *

 **A/N: Tried to be cheesy. Sorry if it's short**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a weird routine that they had fallen into. Izaya would fight Shizuo every day. Every single day there would be flying knifes and street signs. Usually Simon was the one who broke them apart.

But on the days that they were allowed to fight, they would chase till sundown. But instead of going home, this usually ended with sitting on the rooftop and discussing everything under the planet.

Shizuo loved talking to Izaya. Izaya talked a lot and usually a lot of it was shit. That's what always got Shizuo angry. But when he wanted to, Izaya could become a great listener. That added to the fact that he was rather smart and could comprehend a lot of things made him one of the best people to approach when in need of advice.

That's why he loved talking to Izaya. Sharing his problems and feelings had never been as easy as it was when he was with him. With Izaya he could do everything- talk to him, fight with him, argue with him, annoy him, get annoyed by him, just about everything.

"Shizu-chan don't you have a curfew?" Izaya said

Shizuo looked towads him. They had been out for a while now and it was already dark. Sure he needed to head home but it wasn't that late. Plus he was enjoying himself

"What time is it?" he asked

"11 minutes to 3 in the morning"

"What?!" Shizuo fished out his own phone only to realise that Izaya was telling the truth.

Izaya started laughing once he saw Shizu-chan's face.

That bastard! He knew didn't he? He knew that if Shizuo was late he'd be screwed! He has to! That's why he was laughing so stupidly That annoying flea!

"Shizu-chan how about I sneak you home?"

"Huh?"

Just like that all of Shizuo's thoughts came to a halt as his mind became blank.

"Well then~" Izaya sang "Let's go" he said as he winked at Shizuo and he jumped down from the building they were at. Shizuo followed soon, trying his best to match up to Izaya's parkour skills.

Shizuo sneaked back to his own home with Izaya's help half wondering if Izaya would ever let him live this down and half wondering if they could do this again.

* * *

They still celebrated Izaya's birthday together but not Shizuo's.

Never Shizuo's.

"Cause Shizu-chan has a lot of people who love him and I don't want to displeasure them with my presence"

Shizuo never understood if Izaya was being kind or spiteful. He knew Izaya hated it if he didn't give him his full attention. But on important occasions like these he would always step away from Shizuo.

Always

And it annoyed the hell out of him

"Why doesn't he understand that no one cares if he's there or not. I want him to celebrate with me and that's all that matters" Shizuo complained to Kasuka

"Izaya-san is human just like the rest of us. Maybe he just hates being hated" Kasuka replied

Shizuo knew. Shizuo tried. He tried to get Izaya to come with him, to celebrate with him. But Izaya was stubborn. If pushed too far Izaya simply disappeared out of sight.

Thus they celebrated Izaya's birthday every year but nothing else. They didn't meet on Shizuo's birthday or Christmas or New Years or any festival at all for that matter.

And it was because of this reason that Shizuo was elated that Izaya had decided to show up on graduation. He was happy he came armed too. They had a long fight and a longer talk later.

The present, the future, the process, the responsibilities, the fears, Shizuo poured his heart out to Izaya as he listened to him patiently. Then Izaya told him about his offer from the Awakusu and about becoming an information broker. Shizuo remained quiet.

This was it

This was graduation

No more seeing each other again

No more fighting

Just promises

' _I'll celebrate your birthday with you every year'_

 _'I'll come fight you myself'_

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the late update guys! Here's the next chapter. Stay tuned for more and don't forget to review~_**


	6. Chapter 6

"IIIIZZZAAAYYYYAAAA! I'm going to kill him! I'm definitely going to kill him today" came Shizuo's roar from the busy streets of Ikebukuro. Five years after graduation and they hadn't really changed. They fought, they talked, sometimes they would hang out but that was only at Izaya's place and only when Izaya wanted it.

Really he was such a prick!

But that wasn't going to deter Shizuo. Nope. Not today. Not even if he looked at him with those big, curious, shinning red eyes. Nope. Just No.

The first thing Shizuo did as soon as Izaya opened the door was to take him by the neck and slam him to the door.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Shizu-Chan?" asked Izaya though it was difficult for him to breathe.

Seeing him exert himself, Shizuo loosed his grip but not his anger.

"You know damn well why I'm here! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what Shizu-Chan and do let me go before I cut you"

"Cut me if you want, you know what I am talking about. If Kasuka was in danger why didn't you tell me?"

"How does it matter? I told Simon and he protected Kasuka" Izaya said and true to his words, slashed Shizuo with one of his knifes.

Shizuo let go on reflex and Izaya jumped away. He faced Shizuo again, knife in hand, ready to bolt out if Shizuo really was going to lose it.

He knew Kasuka was being stalked and that he was going to be attacked the next time he came to Ikebukuro. He would have easily given the information to Shizu-chan but it's Shizu-chan's own fault that he forgot his promise. So instead he didn't. He did tell Simon though, it was only precautionary.

As it happened, Kasuka did get attacked. Right in the middle of the streets too. Simon saved him and told Shizuo that he had gotten the information from Izaya. An angry raging Shizuo then decided to confront Izaya himself.

"Shizu-chan before you go all berserk on me, don't you ever stop to think that all of this could have been your fault?"

"Huh?! How is any of this MY fault? You damn Flea!"

That definitely ticked off Izaya

"Of course! Can't expect a protozoan like you to remember"

"The heck Flea!"

"Shizu-chan" came Izaya's almost bored tone which managed to surprise Shizuo cause when did Izaya ever sound this uninterested?

"Go home. I'm not in the mood to play with you"

Next thing he knows, he's standing outside Izaya's apartment wondering what the hell happened. Izaya was acting so off. Any other day and he would have erupted in joy at the prospect of fighting with him.

He decided to go home. Maybe talking to Celty might help.

'Was it his fault? Could have been. But if he did something what did he do?'

"Sushi! Sushi! Come get after Christmas discount on Sushi!"

'Why did Izaya have to be so difficult? Why couldn't' he just tell him-'

"Ah Shizuo come have sushi. We give out after Christmas discount" came Simon's voice

'After Christmas discount? After Christmas! Shit! Christmas!'

 _A Week ago_

 _"ne Shizu-chan?" asked the informant as the two most strongest men of Ikebukuro were lazing in Izaya's apartment._

 _"hm?" came Shizuo's response which made Izaya smile_

 _"What are you doing on the 23rd?"_

 _"Of this month? Nothing really. It's too close to Christmas. Everyone is everywhere, it gets really annoying." Answered the blond_

 _"So if you're free…will you….come with me?"_

 _To that Shizuo had to look up. Going with Izaya?_

 _"To one of your shady places?"_

 _Izaya laughed. Count on the brute to think of something so unromantic_

 _"No you idiot. To go shopping. I want to buy gifts for my sisters."_

 _Shizuo's face was blank for a while and then broke into a huge happy grin. Of course he'd go_

 _"Of course I'd come"_

 _Izaya looked away uncharacteristically feeling embarrassed. "Thanks" he barely murmured._

 _Later that day Shizuo was at home. Humming to himself and cooking for once cause he was just so happy. Izaya was final crossing the bridge and moving towards him. All these years no matter how close they got there was always this weird barrier between them. A barrier that he now felt was breaking down._

 _They were getting closer_

 _This made him really happy._

 _The ringtone of his phone stole his attention from his food. He picked it up and with a smile on his face and with a voice leaking with happiness he answered_

 _"Hello"_

 _"Hello? Brother. It's me"_

 _"Kasuka! It's been a while. How are you?"_

 _"I'm fine brother. I'm coming to Ikebukuro tomorrow. I want to celebrate Christmas together with the family this year. I was also hoping to introduce Ruri to you all"_

 _"Hey that's great. When're you coming?"_

 _"Tomorrow. I'll come pick you up and then we can go home together. Is that fine?"_

 _"Yeah sure. That's a great idea. Nothing's better than Christmas with family"_

 _"Thanks Brother" there was a hint of a smile in his voice that made Shizuo happy._

 _"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Shizuo said._

 _Christmas will finally be fun this year!_

Back to the present

The day Kasuka came

"It was the 23rd" Shizuo screamed and punched a wall

"Shizuo no punching. Only sushi"

 _He messed up big time. Didn't he?_

* * *

 ** _Hey it's me again~ Did this little chapter give you readers goosepimples. Come on, No need to be shy. You can tell me~_**

 ** _Haha right. I hope the lack of reviews kill you!~_**

 ** _What a pissborg excuse for a friend._**


	7. Chapter 7

With that realisation, he hastily turned around and ran all the way back to Izaya's apartment.

He ran up the stairs to his place and had to ring the doorbell 7 times before a cute, little, annoyed flea opened the door.

He didn't give him a chance to talk or do anything at all as he moved in and hugged Izaya.

"Izaya, I'm sorry" he said in a soft voice "I completely forgot"

Shizuo felt terrible. Years of complaining that Izaya celebrated nothing with him other than his own birthday and now he had messed up what could have been his first proper celebration with him.

"Izaya, I'm sorry"

"Okay Shizu-chan. Let me go and come inside"

Shizuo complied. They went in and sat on the sofa

"Kasuka came and I didn't realise it was the 23rd. Then we went home and I-"

"It's okay Shizu-chan. You don't have to explain yourself, I know." Izaya said as he moved in and sat closer to Shizuo.

"I knew Kasuka came. I knew that he's probably with you and Ruri. I knew about his stalkers. I knew everything Shizu-chan. I knew" saying so he rested his head on Shizuo's shoulders but said nothing more.

This was just so stupid. They were finally getting closer and now they were back to being the same. Sure it was Shizuo's fault but really Izaya didn't even remind him. Didn't call him, didn't troll him, didn't even send a gang after him.

Didn't come to fight him

"You didn't come to fight me" he said with sadness not looking at Izaya anymore but staring at a random corner of a tile

Beside him he heard Izaya sigh. He felt Izaya move away. Izaya got up and went to stand near his table instead.

"Why would I Shizu-chan? How long are we going to keep this up? How long do you want me to keep pretending?"

"Pretending what?"

Izaya didn't answer. He just looked at Shizuo. Words had never been his thing but this was the first time silence was getting him this angry

"Pretending what Izaya?" he asked again his voice louder as he too stood up from his place on the couch.

"Pretending to be friends Shizu-chan" Izaya said with a straight face. Shizuo froze

"I've always wanted to be something more with you Shizu-chan. I'm not happy being friends. I wanted more. I want more. And that's what I was going to tell you on the 23rd"

"Wait you mean?"

"I wanted us to be lovers. I want to celebrate not just my birthday but yours too, and Christmas and New Years and every other festival and every single day. I want to celebrate with you. I want you to celebrate with me." Izaya looked away the hurt shimmering in his eyes as he opened up his heart to his greatest enemy and his longest friend.

"Izaya you-"

"So Since you forgot, it obviously means I'm not that special" Izaya chuckled "Not that I didn't know that already"

'What the heck?!' thought Shizuo. He had known Izaya right from high school and this was the first time ever he saw the man behaving mature.

Now

When it wasn't at all needed

"Izaya you damn fool!" Shizuo screamed which alarmed Izaya as he immediately took out a knife.

Shizuo looked at him, anger pouring out of him as he walked towards the raven head.

"Shizu-chan you-" Izaya was unable to complete his sentence because two strong arms pulled him straight into Shizuo's chest.

"You damn flea! Of course I want the same thing too! I've been the one waiting for years damn it!"

Because the weird barrier between them was his fault. Because as his feelings for the raven head had significantly and substantially grown over the years, he was always so scared that Izaya just didn't feel the same way. He always thought that he would be burdening the other with his feelings. So he had waited. He had been patient. All these years he was waiting for Izaya to cross the bridge that he had failed to notice when and how they had already reached the same side.

As it turns out, there was no bridge between them. Everything between them, all the obstacles in their relationship had been entirely imaginary born out of fears. Fear of losing each other, fear of rejection, fear of hatred, fear of loneliness.

Seems like they were both suffering from the same thing

"Damn it! Before you go into a whole new tangent of things I can't understand, listen to me okay" Shizuo said as he grabbed Izays's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I love you Izaya. I have for a very long time loved you. Before that I liked you and before that I admired you. But I've always been too scared of my own feelings. I thought you didn't feel the same."

"I thought _**you**_ didn't feel the sa-"

"Shh let me finish" said Shizuo as he placed his hand on Izaya's mouth.

"I was scared of a lot of things. Mostly myself and of you too. But since we're already at this point then here it is. I love you and I would like to be in a relationship with you."

Shizuo finished and released Izaya's mouth. Shizuo's hands went back to the other male's shoulders as he waited for a response.

And came none.

"Oye Izaya!" Shizuo said as he slightly shook him. Izaya was frozen probably in shock

"Hey Izaya!"

Next thing you know there was a movement and a slash and Shizuo's arm was bleeding because of a knife wound

"Shizu-chan" Said Izaya "You stole the words out of my mouth!"

"So you mean?"

"Yes you Protozoan! I love you too and Yes I want to be in a relationship with you!" Izaya happily screamed

Then he pulled Shizuo by the collar and kissed him in a slow, surprise Izaya kiss.

"Shizu-chan you'll celebrate every day with me right?"

"It's a promise" Shizuo smiled as he answered

"Well then I say we celebrate right now!" Izaya giggled and threw a knife at Shizuo which managed to graze his cheek and leave a trail of blood.

"Iiizzzaaayyaaa!" came Shizuo's low growl and Izaya laughed as he ran away

"Come back here you damn flea!"

[Izaya and Shizuo were at it again today. There was more destruction than normal too. Their chase today was so wild, it even got covered by the media. It's all over you tube and it's still gaining popularity!] typed Celty

When she turned on the TV even the news coverage that day was replaying 'The Great Chase' as they had started calling it

"Well Today is a special day. Of course they'll be celebrating!" Shira chirped

[What's today?] Asked Celty

"Izaya called me up in the middle of the chase. He said he and Shizuo finally became official"

[About time. No wonder they're celebrating] typed Celty as they both turned to the TV to continue watching the chase.

* * *

 **And with this The story is over. Hope you enjoyed. Make sure to tell me what you think by clicking the review button below.**


End file.
